The Darkness Within
by demonking1381
Summary: Beaten, Broken, Betrayed, the world had turned its back on him and decided to tear apart everything he was. He will no longer be weak, given a choice Harry will be given the chance to earn his place as a Sith Lord ,discarding his old identity and life, he is now Darth Trayus. Lord of Betrayal, the one who holds betrayal in his heart and will betray in turn.
1. End of an Era

**The Darkness Within**

Summary: Beaten, broken, betrayed, the world had broken him, stripped him of everything that he was until nothing was left. Now he is left to pick up the pieces and become something far greater, he will cast aside his old life as Harry Potter, orphan and freak nephew of the Dursleys and begin his journey to becoming Darth Trayus, lord of betrayal. The one who knows the pain of betrayal and will betray in turn.

I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, if I did than I wouldn't be doing this.

Ch 1. End of an Era

1989, Privet Drive, 5:00 AM.

Harry was awoken from his sleep by a loud knocking on the door to his cramped "room", it was actually just a small cupboard that his family had forced him to live in. Ever since he could remember his life had been hell, his aunt and uncle always took the opportunity to make his life miserable and hit him if he made even the smallest of mistakes, he was always tasked to doing all of the chores in the house, cooking, cleaning, gardening, washing clothes, they forced him to do it all and would punish him if it didn't meet their ridiculous standards. But Dudley was even worse, his cousin would always take the chance to beat him up whenever no one was around he and his friends always enjoyed chasing him down and beating him half to death. But for some reason his wounds would always healed in a matter of hours, usually when he was sleeping, but he did know that this scared his family, that he was different than them, better than them. Since he had no wounds to show for it none of his teachers believed him about the abuse that he suffered at the Dursley's hands, no one wanted to believe that the perfect Dursleys were really monsters and just decided that it was a child trying to get attention.

The door to his cupboard swung open and he was greeted with the face of his aunt," get up freak, you

need to make breakfast for us and do the chores before you and Dudley go to school." Harry crawled out of his cupboard and walked to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Harry got to work making his family bacon, eggs, toast and preparing a pot of coffee for his uncle. An hour later both Dudley and Vernon came down the stairs and sat at the table," hurry up freak! We don't have all day for you to laze about, you still need to weed the garden before you go to school today." Harry felt his anger rising but pushed it down, getting angry would do no good for him, carrying two plates of food he walked towards the table. Before he realized what was happening, Dudley stuck out his leg and he fell to the ground, the plates shattering underneath him and he felt the shards cut into his arms leaving long bloody gashes. Before Harry could prepare himself for what he knew what was coming he felt a hand slam into his face leaving it red and stinging." Damn it boy! Clean this mess up before I hit you again!" Harry stared at his uncle's red face, barely keeping his rage in check and got to work cleaning up the mess of broken

ceramic and food.

After another hour of cleaning up the kitchen after his awful family had finished eating the meal he had prepared he was outside pulling weeds out of his aunt's garden. This was the one chore that he enjoyed since he was able to get away from his family for a while since they usually only checked up on him once in a while to make sure he was actually doing his work. The gashes on his arms still hurt terribly but he knew that they would begin to heal soon, Harry felt happy for the first time today when he felt something soft brush against his leg and looked down to see a stray tabby cat staring up at him and mewing softly. Harry smiled down at the animal and pulled at a strip of bacon that he had hidden away from his aunt and uncle without them noticing. Maine was a stray that had showed up in his neighborhood a few weeks ago and Harry had quickly befriended him after sharing some of his food with him and he would come visit Harry every once in a while when he was alone.

The cat stopped showing up when Dudley had thrown a rock at him about a week ago and Harry was glad to see that he had returned. Harry gave the cat the strip of bacon and scratched him behind his ears, "I'm glad you came back," Harry didn't have any other friends since Dudley would beat up anyone that tried to befriend him, Harry hated his life, he wished that one day he would be able to get away from this awful place and never look back. But Maine did make it more bearable when he visited him, after a few more minutes of playing with the cat Maine ran off as he heard the front door to his home opened up, "Boy! Get in here it's time for you to get ready for school. Sighing, Harry trudged back inside preparing for another awful day.

Harry hid behind a trashcan as he heard his cousin and his friends searching for him, school had been over for an hour already and he knew that Dudley was getting bored and would soon leave and go terrorize someone else. After a few more minutes of hiding he heard Dudley and his gang walk away from his location, slowly peeking over the top of the trashcan checking to make sure the coast was clear and slowly began limping away from his hiding place, he had twisted his ankle running away from Dudley and it hurt like hell. Trying to ignore the pain Harry began making his way to the library where he knew he could hide from his Dudley for awhile.

If there was one thing that Harry enjoyed doing it was learning, he always felt as if every new piece of information he discovered would give him an edge over his family in the long run. Harry was never allowed to take any of the books out of the library since his uncle used it as an excuse to hit him, claiming that he stole it and that a freak like me should know his place. Out of all of the types of books he read, Harry's favorite were always history books, he loved stories about knights fighting to protect their kings or the stories of samurai who fought to protect their honor from their enemies. Sadly the time to leave came too soon for his liking and he began the long walk back home.

2 hours later

After the long walk back from the library Harry was exhausted, on the way back it had begun to rain and he was soaked to the bone. He wanted nothing more to curl up in his room and sleep but he knew as soon as he returned his aunt would pile a mountain of chores onto him. As he approached the driveway to his home Harry was forcefully knocked to the ground as he was hit in the head from behind. Harry cursed to himself, he forgot about Dudley," I was waiting for you freak we didn't get the chance to play after school today so I thought we should make up for that now." Harry looked up at his whale of a cousin with hate in his gaze," don't look at me like that freak, I even brought you a gift today." The hatred in Harry's eyes faded and was replaced with confusion, what was Dudley planning?

Harry barely caught a small black bag as it was thrown at his face by Dudley, the bag was unusually damp and warm for some reason and it scared him, his instincts were telling him not to look inside but his curiosity overwhelmed him. Opening the bag, Harry was shocked and horrified by what he saw, "no." His voice was barely a whisper, inside was the mangled and bloody body of Maine. "That stupid cat was walking around here and I decided to get rid of that pest for good this time," Harry was so horrified at seeing his only friend's bloody body that he barely understood what Dudley said, overcome with despair and sadness at losing the only thing that made his life bearable Harry felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks, as suddenly as his sadness had appeared it had turned into blinding hate, his family had made his life miserable since the day he was born. They had beat him, they had starved him, they had broken his spirit, now his only friend was gone.

Harry saw red, with a scream of hate and despair lightning had erupted from his fingers and struck his cousin square in the chest sending him flying backwards, he didn't give his cousin a chance to recover and sent another wave of blue lightning coursing through his cousins body, relishing in the screams of agony erupting from Dudley. After several more minutes of torture Harry had cut off the stream of energy, there was only a burnt corpse where his cousin had been.

Turning around after hearing a shrill scream from behind him Harry saw his aunt and uncle standing a few feet away from him, they were completely frozen in terror at the sight of him and his uncle only whispered a single word that Harry barely heard above the sound of thunder."Monster," Harry looked down at a puddle that was forming next to him and saw what his uncle had meant, his eyes were no longer the emerald green that they normally were, they were a pale sulfuric yellow. Harry turned to his aunt and held up a hand as she was lifted into the air, she was clawing at her neck desperately trying to suck in a breath of air but couldn't. "I am sick of hearing your awful voice aunt Petunia, I will be glad when I won't have to listen to you nagging anymore."

With a roar Vernon charged at him, with the intention to kill for what Harry had done to his son but he did not get far before Harry held up his hand and his uncle went flying backwards crashing through the wall and into his home. Turning his attention back to his aunt he was pleased to see her expression of utter terror as she looked at him, without a second thought Harry clenched his hand into a fist and was satisfied when he heard a loud crunching sound as her neck snapped and her lifeless body fell to the ground. Stepping over Petunia's dead body, Harry began making his way towards the home to finish what he started.

By the time he found his uncle a pool of blood began forming around his large body, Harry saw that his uncle had been impaled in several areas of his body by several large splinters of wood, and was struggling to stand up," I think I am going to enjoy killing you the most uncle, Vernon didn't saying anything and just stared at him hatefully, unable to resist." Harry held out a hand pointed towards Vernon as the air around him began to heat up until the area burst into flames around his uncle. Harry relished his uncles screams of pain and fear as he watched the blood red flames consume his body and only left when the heat became unbearable. Walking over to his aunt he dragged her body to the house as the flames began to spread across the home and with a grunt of effort tossed her body into the inferno. Now Harry returned to his cousin's charred body and decided to use his new powers instead of trying to lift the giant boy and also tossed the boy into the fire.

Now Harry stood back as the flames fully consumed the house until nothing was left except for a charred blackened ruin. Harry was exhausted after the heavy use of his new abilities but he new he cannot stay here, he could already here the sound of sirens in the distance and he didn't want to be here when they arrived. Harry was at a loss at what he was meant to do, he was too tired to run and he had nowhere nearby to hide, and it was not as if there was anywhere to for him to go, then a he had an idea. If he could shoot lightning from his fingers and send people flying without even touching them than who knows what else he might be capable of? Concentrating heavily and feeling the power within himself Harry imagined the one place he knew where no one would be able to find him. Harry felt a sharp tugging sensation within his chest and before he knew what was going on his world began to spin and change and he was forced to close his eyes. When he reopened them, he was within the library, smiling in satisfaction Harry laid down between two bookshelves and closed his eyes, exhausted from overusing his powers and his lack of sleep he fell asleep within a few minutes unknowing of the danger he was in.

Harry was awoken by an explosion that rocked the entire building, Harry didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he wasn't in the cupboard at home and his muscles ached from sleeping on the hard ground and he still felt exhausted. He looked around and noticed all of the bookcases and realized he was inside the library,"How did I get here?" Harry was startled again when he heard more shouting but still could not make out what the man was saying and decided to see for himself what was happening. Harry quietly peeked around the corner of a bookshelf checking to see what was going on when he saw several people dressed in black robes and white masks standing near the entryway to the building." We need to find the boy quickly! Dumbledore and his men will be here in a few minutes and we need to be gone by then, spread out and tear this place apart! Harry didn't know what they were talking about but he had the feeling that he didn't want to know and decided to slowly back away from the entryway, he knew there was an emergency exit at the back of the building and if he could just get to it…

Harry not realizing where he was going, hit the bookshelf behind and knocked several books off and onto the floor, suddenly all of the strange people in robes turned to where the sound had come from and begun to make their way towards him. Harry decided to make a run for it and ran towards the back exit when he began screaming in pain as he was engulfed in blinding pain. Harry couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't even breath, after what seemed like hours the pain disappeared and he was finally able to suck in several deep breaths, he heard laughter and looked up to see the robed men had surrounded him," How stupid are you boy? Did you really think you could hide from us?" Harry was once again engulfed in pain and began to scream until his voice became hoarse.

The pain was unbearable and the only thing Harry wanted was to die, anything to escape this God awful pain. Hearing these people laugh at his misery pushed him over the edge, memories of the torture he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys fueled his rage and with a scream of anger he released his rage and all of his torturers flew backwards into the walls and into the bookcases knocking them over. Continuing his assault, Harry picked up the nearest masked man with his powers and threw it at several

other people who had just gotten back up on their feet and knocked them over again. His instincts' were screaming at him to dodge and he dropped down to the ground and a green light hit another masked man in the chest and knocked him to the ground and did not get up again.

Harry jumped up back to his feet and turned around to the source of the light and saw one of the masked men holding a long piece of wood,"Avada Ked-", Harry did not give the man the chance to finish and shot a wave of blue electricity at him, burning him to a crisp. Everyone was knocked to the ground when another explosion rocked the building as the back wall behind them exploded and people in gray robes began flooding into the building. Snarling, Harry used his powers to pick up the desk and crushed into wood splinters, then he launched the wood shards at gray and black robed people alike mowing down people and quickly began sprinting towards the front entrance.

Harry heard screaming behind him and saw a large dragon made of flame consuming everything in its' path and making its way towards him. Harry once again tried to speed up but no matter how fast he moved it was always gaining on him. Cursing to himself, Harry had no choice but to use his powers once again to escape, but the combination of fear and the adrenaline pumping threw his veins, he could not form a coherent thought to think about where he wanted to be and wildly flared his power in desperation hoping to end up somewhere far far away from here. Soon Harry felt the familiar tugging in his gut and his vision began to blur as the world spun around him.

Walking threw the pile of corpses were two men, one of them was an old man with long flowing white hair and beard wearing extravagant purple robes and hat. The other man was a tall dark skinned man wearing blue robes walking beside the older man." My men have not been able to locate the boy headmaster." The man in the purple robes sighed in disappointment and regret, if they had just been a few minutes earlier they might have been able to save their target from the clutches of these death eaters. More than thirty men and women were sent on this mission to save Harry had been a complete failure and ended up with half of them with serious injuries and ten others dead.

Of course the death eaters were worse off than them, only two of the twenty death eaters initially encountered remained, the rest had either fled or died in the battle." I just don't understand how he could have disappeared like that Kingsley, one moment he was running towards the entrance the next he was gone!" Kingsley turned to the older man,"could it be possible that he accidentally apparated Dumbledore?" Sighing Dumbledore stroked his beard in complication, "it just doesn't make sense, that level of magic should not be possible for someone so young." Dumbledore only hoped that Harry would turn up soon, he was going to be the deciding power in the final confrontation with he-who-must-not-be-named, it was not widely known but Voldemort had created several horcruxes before his death and it tied him to this plane of existence. He just hoped that wherever Harry was that he was safe.

Harry was watching the scene play out before him, it was as if he was watching the events of the scene play out before him. He was watching someone who he could not quite make out torturing his family to death. He watched as Dudley was burnt to a crisp by lightning while screaming for mercy and crying. He watched as Petunia screamed at seeing her only son dead in front of her and watched in horror as she was lifted into the air scratching at her throat trying to suck in a breath of air as the panic flashed in her eyes, eventually her attempts at clawing for freedom become more desperate and her own hands began tearing into her own throat leaving her neck in bloody strips. Next Harry was forced to watch as the mysterious figure push his uncle threw the wall of his home and the house exploded into an inferno and he was forced to watch as the flesh began to melt off his bones as his uncle screamed in pain.

After the screams of his uncle died out the mysterious man turned around and Harry was terrified at what he saw. The killer looked like an exact copy of himself except something about him was wrong, his skin was unnaturally pale and sickly looking, he could see the veins pulsing underneath his skin and

his nails were long, broken, and yellow. The phantom of himself gave him a menacing smile showing off black rotten teeth, but the most terrifying part of him was his eyes, his eyes were a cruel menacing blood red color that glowed with hate and malice. Harry screamed as the corpse ran towards him and wrapped its cold hands around his neck, intending for him to be his next victim.

Harry awoke with a start on a cold stone floor, Harry rose to his feet but realized he could not see even a foot ahead of him. Walking blindly forward Harry reached out and finally felt a wall of stone next to him, Harry kept his hand on the wall to make sure he did not lose his way and began walking forward again, the path led up and down and several times it went back in on itself. After what felt like hours of stumbling in the darkness the path finally began to lead upwards and it slowly began to grow slightly brighter until he could just make out that a large stone was blocking the entrance and several rays of light leaked into the building.

Moving next to the large stone Harry began to push on the rock with all of his might until it finally began to shift and slowly rolled out of the way just enough until he could squeeze threw and was blinded by the light of the sun. Once Harry's sight adjusted to the brightness he could finally see and what he saw shocked, one side led to into a valley with large impressive looking stone temples and he could feel the valley thrumming with a familiar power, the other side led to a large, open, red desert and in the distance he could make out a small clump of buildings. Harry decided to take his chances with the valley and began making his way onto the path of his destiny.

Authors Note: So i'm pretty excited to be starting on my first story, I've always felt that the best crossover stories on this site were the ones' about Harry Potter and Star Wars so I have decided to take a shot at it myself. The next thing I want to say is that this is mostly going to be based in the old canon, which is easily the more interesting than the new canon but I might steal a few things from the new canon such as characters or ideas if I think they will work well. Lastly I just want to say don't expect a pattern with me I do go through periods where I simply am too busy to be writing but I never will just abandon a story unless I plan on remaking it. So here's to a great new story and I hope you've enjoyed it.


	2. The Power Within

Authors' Note: I am glad everyone's enjoying the story so far and I am happy to be bringing you the next chapter. I know a few people have been asking me about a pairing but honestly I am still trying to decide who I want to go with. I have already decided that it's not going to be anyone from earth, right now Harry doesn't want anything to do with his home world so it has to be someone from the star wars universe. Right now I am leaning towards pairing him up with Ahsoka or maybe Mara Jade, I also don't want it to be Leia since that would really fuck up a lot of the expanded universe story lines. But if you do have a suggestion than go ahead and leave it in the comments and I will take a look at it.

Ch. 2 The Power Within

10 BBY, Coruscant, Imperial Palace

Sidious awoke within his chambers inside the imperial palace of Coruscant, Sidious grinned to himself, it had been nearly 8 years since the downfall of the Jedi order and he still awoke every morning with a smile on his face. Everything the Sith had been working towards for the past 1,000 years had come to fruition through him, the Jedi had been almost completely annihilated by order 66 and to add insult to injury he had converted their precious temple into his own personal palace and now he had access to all of the information that they hid from the rest of the galaxy to learn at his leisure. The smile that he wore melted away and was replaced by a snarl as his thoughts of victory turned to his greatest disappointment.

Vader, Sidious considered him his greatest failure, when he first took Anakin Skywalker as his latest apprentice he was in awe of the raw potential that Anakin had possessed, but after his battle with Kenobi he had become a shell of his former self. Now Vader could barely be called a man, more machine than human, while an effective tool, Vader would never be more than that, unless Sidious found a new apprentice, the rule of two would be broken and since Vader's cybernetics could be deactivated at any time and he did not have enough power with the force to overthrow him, Vader's only chance for succession would be to wait for Palpatine to die of old age and he would rather fight the jedi all over again than let the Sith become weaker.

Exiting his room, Sidious was accompanied by two of his imperial guards to his meditation chamber. The door opened with a **HISS!** The two guards waited outside as the door shut behind him and Sidious knelt on the ground and began to delve within the dark side of the force. Spreading his senses out Sidious was able to stretch his perception to the edges of the galaxy and begun to feel every life form on every planet in HIS galaxy. Then Sidious felt something odd coming from the outer rim, it was faint but he could sense a dark presence coming from somewhere he could not locate. Frowning, Sidious concentrated on the dark entity and was able to locate it,"Korriban?" Sidious muttered to himself, it felt like something was growing on the graveyard world in power, he would need to investigate this himself.

Rising from the floor, Sidious began a long walk to the entrance of the palace with his guards trailing behind him. Exiting the temple, Sidious walked to his personal shuttle and walked past the imperial officer waiting for him without even a glance, "Emperor Palpatine-," Sidious merely gave him his order and walked inside the shuttle," officer instruct Lord Vader to meet us on Korriban, tell him this is a direct order from me." "I-, of course my liege, I will instruct my men to begin preparations immediately." Sidious frowned to himself, the force was telling him something was about to happen and it would change his plans forever.

3 Days Later

Harry walked deeper and deeper into the valley and looked in amazement as the strange temples became grander and grander the closer he got to the source of the power he sensed emanating from the valley. Harry saw something glint in the sunlight and walked over to a collapsed statue that had broken off halfway down up from the base. Walking up close, the features of the statue had long ago been worn away from such long exposure to the elements when he saw the thing that caught his attention. It was a piece of metal halfway buried underneath the red sand, using his hands, Harry began to dig up the metal and was able to reveal that it was actually a knife. The blade was curved and was about 3 inches long and looked as if it was still brand new even though it looked as though it had been buried here for a long time.

Grabbing the knife's handle, Harry touched the tip of the finger to the edge of the blade and hissed in pain as he pulled away his finger and saw it had begun to bleed. Even though it had been there for some time, the blade was still incredibly sharp, deciding to keep the knife with him, Harry continued his journey to the center of the valley. After another hour of walking, Harry had become incredibly thirsty and hungry after his journey and knew he was still nowhere near the center. Harry tried to use his power to teleport several times since arriving in this strange place yet it had failed for some reason, even if he wanted to leave this place he couldn't.

There were several paths leading up to the cliff face and several dead, brown bushes and thorny blackened trees strewn about the area. Sitting down on a large stone, Harry felt exhausted, the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon and soon it would be dark out and he would begin to lose his way. Snapping back to attention heard something approaching him from behind and Harry turned around and saw the first living thing he had seen since arriving in this strange desert. It's skin was a dark blue color and looked like leather and it looked to be as big as a bear, it was standing on four legs that ended in feet that had three long sharp claws. It had two long horns protruding from the top of it's head and went down it's back and had a long snout that had rows of sharp teeth and two angry orange eyes that watched him hungrily.

Harry turned around and saw two more of the strange creatures had approached him from behind while the other one had distracted him. The one that had first caught his attention began to walk towards him and started to growl at him. Harry dodged out of the way as the large predator jumped at him intending to tear his throat out, Harry let his senses guide him and dropped to the ground allowing the animal to sail over his head. One of the other animals charged him and Harry decided to take a risk and jumped upwards and was surprised when he flew over the head of the starving animal by several feet and landed on it's back, it tried to shake him off but Harry grabbed hold of one of its large horns and held on for dear life as it started bucking and flailing around. Harry grabbed hold of his knife and thrust it into the animal's skull and it fell to the ground and twitched several times before lying still.

Smiling in victory, Harry had forgotten about the other two monsters and was surprised when he was knocked to the ground and pain exploded across his chest,"Fuck!" Rolling out of the way as the beast took another swipe at him and sand managed to enter his wound, agitating it. Focusing on his pain, he felt the power of the valley flow through him and increased the strength of his powers, he launched a storm of lightning at the closest animal and it burned it into a charred husk almost instantly. Next he used his telekinesis to throw one of the trees at the last remaining animal and it shattered on impact.

Roaring more in anger than pain, the beast charged at him, Harry held out his hands towards a boulder and lifted with considerable effort and hurled it at his approaching enemy. The rock crushed the beast's skull and the majority of its bones leaving it as a crumpled, bloody mess on the ground. Falling to his knees, Harry's chest and shredded shirt were drenched in blood and his hair was matted to his face with sweat. Taking off his ruined shirt and pulling his knife out of the head of the beast, he wiped the knife off on his pants, Harry used it to cut his shirt into strips and tied them across his chest as makeshift bandages. Harry was about to pass out from exhaustion right there but the smell of cooked meat motivated him to walk over to the burnt corpse and cut into it, tearing off chunks of bloody, cooked flesh and devouring it, the meat was dark and bitter but to him it tasted like the best thing in the world after not eating anything for the past three days. After cutting off three more large chunks of meat and eating them, Harry stood up and wiped the blood and grease off his face and continued to walk, wincing in pain from his injuries.

Looking back up at the sky the sun had already sunk behind the horizon and it was quickly getting darker out. Deciding to take a risk, Harry walked to the nearest temple and walked inside, luckily the building's entrance was not blocked off by a stone like the first temple he arrived in. Not daring to walk in deeper than the main entryway, Harry lied down on the cold stone floor and used his hands as a pillow. The wounds on his chest itched but he dared not remove the makeshift bandages in case he started bleeding again. After a few minutes, his eyes drifted shut and he lost consciousness once again and entered into another nightmare.

Harry looked around his dreamscape but there was nothing he could see around him, everything around him was black and he could not hear anything."So the boy has finally arrived," Harry turned around and fear gripped his heart, a woman's voice appeared out of thin air but he could not locate anyone."Hello?" Harry called out but the woman did not reply to him,"who are you?" The woman continued to speak and Harry doubted that the woman could even hear him,"a force sensitive child on this graveyard world all alone yet still not touched by the Jedi or the Sith?" Harry turned around again as he heard the voice from behind him and saw that the world around him had changed, he was back again at the Dursley's home, watching the shadowy version of himself murder his family one by one, the woman's voice drowned out the sound of the screams and the rain inside his head," ah! You have already touched the dark side of the force haven't you? You have felt it's power, its' fury, yet you can only use it in times of desperation. But yet something else lay dormant underneath it, something that is not the power of the force." Harry turned around again and barely caught a glimpse of the silhouette of a woman yet could not make out her features,"who are you!" Harry called out to the woman and this time she replied," I was once many things, a teacher, a ruler, a killer. I was once master to two of the greatest Jedi to ever exist, who sacrificed everything to destroy the Sith. Then I was once the teacher of hundreds of dark Jedi, instructing them on the ways of the force on a dead world. I was redeemed by my greatest student at the time of my death thousands of years ago after I had once held the fate of the universe in my hands and was denied the peace of joining the force for my crimes. I was once the lady of betrayal and master of knowledge. Now awaken, my apprentice."

Harry awoke with a gasp and jumped to his feet looking around for any sign of the woman that spoke to him in his dream. He noticed that there was a thick fog surrounding him that blocked the view of both the entrance and the tunnel into the tomb and what stepped out of the fog caused him to jump backwards and draw his knife, it was an old woman yet something about her was off, he noticed that every few seconds her skin would change from a naturally pale color to a ghostly white and her nails and lips would shift from white to black, she also wore brown and tan colored robes that would shift to a deep black. Her eyes were obscured by a long hood that cast a shadow over her face and Harry feared what lay underneath,"stay back!"

Without uttering a word, the elderly woman shifted to her darker form and held out her left hand and the knife went flying out of his grip and stopped several inches away from her open palm. Without any difficulty whatsoever, she crushed the knife into a ball of crumpled metal leaving him stunned. She also possessed the same power that he does, and he was surprised and let out a startled yelp as he slammed into the wall, approaching him the woman began to walk towards keeping her palm extended towards him."Listen and listen well boy, you are my apprentice and I am your master, I will not tolerate such insubordination from you." Grunting in pain as the pressure that she was applying to his body increased Harry managed to choke out several words,"What do you want from me?" The woman let go of her hold over him and he fell to the ground breathing in deep lungfuls of air,"I only require your obedience boy, now listen carefully I am only going to tell you this once. You possess a very rare gift that I can use to my advantage, you are a force-sensitive and I am going to instruct you on how to use it."

Confused, Harry decided to voice his questions to her,"you mean my powers are caused by this force thing?" Annoyed the woman replied,"not a force, THE force, the force is an energy field that surrounds everything in our universe, every planet, star, and galaxy was created through the will of the force and those of us gifted with the ability to manipulate it can do incredible things such as telekinesis or produce lightning from our fingertips, it even has the ability to create life from nothing if one is strong enough. Now save your questions until I am finished, I am going to make you an offer and if you refuse you will die, do I make myself clear?" Harry nodded his head,"good, then listen to me, you will succeed where my other apprentices have failed. You will learn everything I know of the sith and the dark side and become my greatest achievement, you will become the living incarnation of the dark side for the time of the final battle to determine the fate of this galaxy. Now you must hurry to the center of this valley, the dark one is coming and we do not have much time before he finds you. The mist began to disappear and the old woman began to become more and more translucent but before she fully vanished Harry called out,"wait! At least tell me your name!" The woman completely faded away and for a split second Harry feared he had been too late when he heard the woman's voice whispering in his ear,"you may know me as Darth Traya."

4 days later

Harry was on the verge of death when he finally arrived at the center of the valley and had resorted to using his powers to survive or he should say the force as Traya had told him back in the tomb, ever since his first encounter with his master she had not appeared to him or even spoke to him since he restarted his journey. Now at the center of the dark valley, the air was buzzing with the power of the dark side and bolstered his resolve to keep going. Now after a week of walking, Harry had reached the nexus of energy and discovered two rows of large, grand dark temples built into the sides of the canyon with 30 foot tall statues of robed men and women made of obsidian standing in front of them and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Traya's voice entered his mind," welcome to the valley of the dark lord's my apprentice, now enter the temple in front of you, inside you will find a powerful weapon that will help us." Nodding his head, Harry entered the large temple and shivered from the dark energy emanating from the tomb and he feared what waited for him inside.

Dreshdae Spaceport, Korriban 3:00 AM.

Sidious was greeted by a squadron of stormtroopers bearing blue markings on their white battle armor showing that they belonged to the company of 501st legion or better known as Vader's Fist, the best storm troopers in the imperial army, and leading them was his own apprentice Darth Vader. Bowing to the emperor, Vader greeted his master with thinly veiled contempt,"greetings master, I have followed your command and met you here. Now what is so important that it must interrupt my personal duties?" Walking through the rows of troops, Palpatine reached his apprentice and Vader fell into line next to him as he continued to make his way through the ramshackle settlement," do not try and pretend that you do not feel the power growing here Lord Vader, something has caused a stirring within the force and I intend to find out what has happened here." Vader stopped in his tracks and addressed Palpatine," you believe a dark Jedi is trying to learn the ways of the dark side here?"

Sidious shook his head," I do not think so, this power showed up out of nowhere here several days ago, and whatever it is, it is growing stronger so I intend to find out what it is and claim it for the Sith before someone else does." After another few seconds, Vader continued to follow his master until they reached the edge of the small settlement and found two stormtroopers standing next to several transport shuttles. Before Sidious stepped aboard the largest one Vader called out to him," and if it is a dark Jedi?" Sidious turned back to him and simply said,"then they will submit or die." Without another word the emperor stepped inside and Vader stood there contemplating on his master's decision before entering inside after him.

Harry stumbled through the darkness letting Traya's voice guide him through the traps and dead ends and continued deeper and deeper inside,"good, now take three steps to the left and continue forward." Stumbling Harry barely kept himself upright and accidentally landed on a trap plate and it sunk into the ground. Jumping backwards, Harry avoided being impaled by several large metal spikes by an inch and landed on his arse as adrenaline pumped through his veins as he realized how close he had come to being killed.

Rising to his feet, his heart rate began to slow down and he continued making his way through the tomb. After nearly another hour of walking he had arrived within a large chamber and was surprised when the torches on the walls flared to life with blue fire, illuminating the large room. In the center of the chamber laid a large, ornate, golden sarcophagus that was drenched in dark side energy. Next to him, Traya materialized and instructed him on the next step,"good now you must face the challenge that comes next, whatever you see or hear you must conquer it." Harry didn't have the time to question what she meant when the she and the entire room disappeared and he was engulfed in darkness.

Suddenly the scenery shifted and he realized he was back on earth in London yet something was terribly wrong, people lay dead in the streets and buildings had been destroyed or were burning. He saw soldiers in white armor being slaughtered as they tried buy time for civilians to escape by holding back an army of tall humanoid monsters with white skin and wearing black armor that seemed to shift and move as it was damaged by red beams of energy the white soldiers were firing at them, Harry assumed these things to be some type of alien species and their bodies seemed to be heavily mutilated and they were also carrying strange staffs that spat out acid or morphed into sharp whips or swords or spears.

Looking up as he heard an explosion occur above them he saw what looked to be an all out war occurring above them as strangely shaped advanced fighters were being attacked by what looked like asteroids shooting out yellow beams of energy while the fighters shot green energy. But what was more amazing was the gigantic triangular shaped ships fighting off larger versions of the meteors and seemed to be failing as debris littered the space around them from other destroyed ships while the enemy ships seemed to be repairing themselves.

The terrain shifted again to a castle that was burning as people in black robes were fighting off more of the aliens but for every one the humans killed the aliens killed ten humans until the people were eventually overwhelmed. The terrain shifted again but this time he seemed to be standing on the bridge of one of the large ships as he saw a man with black hair talking to a blue hologram of a man in a uniform," my lord we cannot win! Our fleets are being decimated and our ground troops have all been slaughtered! We must pull back to the core worlds before it is too late!" The black haired man slammed a gloved fist onto the table and said." No! We cannot afford to lose this world! We just have to hold out a little longer for the republic to send reinforcements." An explosion rocked the ship and the man turned and looked directly at Harry yet did not address him. Harry turned as well and saw the aliens had boarded the ship and had managed to reach the bridge, the hologram shut off as another explosion rocked the ship and the black armored man unclipped a metal tube from his belt and pressed a button on it and a blade of dark blue plasma erupted from the end and the man charged at his attackers roaring in fury.

Again Harry's surroundings changed and he found himself on board the bridge of another ship yet this looked different, everything looked like it was made out of rock instead of metal and was completely devoid of life when he heard a voice behind him and Harry jumped back as he saw the darker version of himself from his nightmares. The dark clone smiled showing blackened rotting teeth and said,"you will fail, you will die alone with no one to love you or give you hope with enemies surrounding you. Then the galaxy will fall and become slaves to your enemies, but there is still a chance for it to be saved Harry. All you have to do is let me in, give in and I will crush this threat and the galaxy will pay for everything it has done to us! Just **give in to the dark side."** Holding out his hand, the clone waited for his response and Harry was tempted for a split second to allow him in. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Harry snarled and gathered up the dark side of the force and used it to grab the darker version of himself and slam him into the ground, then not waiting for a moment unleashed a storm of purple lightning onto the clone and didn't stop until the clone stopped screaming and his body turned to ash. Harry panted in exhaustion as the anger drained away from him and he heard the voice of the clone within his ear,"you will regret this boy, you will doom the galaxy with your folly, and this time Harry passed out as the darkness closed in around him.

When Harry opened his eyes he realized he was laying on the floor of the temple and stood back up and looked around noticing that Traya had disappeared once more. But Harry did realize one thing was different about the temple, the lid of the coffin had slid open and he decided to walk over to it to see what lay inside. Walking over to the coffin Harry saw a large skeleton and within its hand lay a small, red, glowing pyramid covered in strange alien runes.

Picking up the artifact Harry felt a surge of power upon contact after a few minutes trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it when Traya spoke to him inside his mind."Channel the dark side into it and the knowledge will reveal itself to you." Deciding to follow her advice, the pyramid opened and a small red hologram appeared before him," this is the personal holocron of Marka Ragnos, dark lord of the Sith empire, this holocron contains the history and philosophy of the sith and all of my accumulated knowledge of the dark side over the course of my life". Grinning to himself, Harry prepared to begin learning but was forced to close the holocron when he sensed a large group of people had entered the temple without him noticing, but what worried him most was the dark power he sensed accompanying these people.

Grabbing the holocron and stuffing it into his pocket, Harry stalked through the temple towards the approaching enemy forces. Walking slowly Harry used the force to locate his enemies and snuck through a long dark corridor and began to hear a voice of a man," Lord Vader has ordered us to find and apprehend the force sensitive within this temple and to bring them before the emperor, now spread out and find them!" Slowly creeping towards the closest intruder, Harry used the force to quickly snap the man's neck but the sound of cracking bone and the thud of a body hitting the ground revealed his location and he was forced to dodge out of the way as a hail of red light struck where he had just been standing and Harry used the force to slam two men into the wall behind them, cracking the stone behind them and as they were falling Harry pulled what looked like to be a pistol and aimed it at the chest of another soldier and fired and as the man crumpled to the ground Harry realized that they wore the uniforms of the people in his vision. Harry was shocked out of his contemplation as he felt a searing pain in his right arm and he dropped the pistol that he was holding, then realization struck him that he had been shot.

Roaring in a mixture of pain and anger Harry threw his left palm towards the source of the attack and watched in amusement as the remaining troops began to flail wildly as blood red flames began to engulf their bodies, once they stopped struggling and fell to the ground Harry knelt down and grabbed the fallen pistol with his left hand and continued making his way though the temple, intending to find who was leading these people and kill them for intruding upon his place of study.

After another few minutes of sneaking through the halls of the temple and eventually reached the main atrium and saw the room had been lit up by glow rods and saw that the majority of the troops had set up here and what the power he felt emanating from one person he could not see was staggering. Instead of trying to fight his way through the room Harry tried to sneak through and was surprised when a beam of red light lit up in the center of the room and heard a deep terrifying voice echo around the room," the boy is here."

Cursing to himself, Harry ran back into the temple yet he only sensed the powerful dark presence following him. Harry tried desperately to escape but lost his way and became completely lost, Harry ran through another hall and found himself back in the burial chamber. Knowing he could not escape, Harry turned around and decided to face his enemy head on. Turning Harry felt all the confidence drain away from him when he saw what he faced. Illuminated in red light, it was an extremely tall man clad in black armor and cape with a horrifying mask with black eyes and he let out deep, booming breaths." There is no hope in running boy."

In an act of desperation Harry charged while shooting at him with his pistol hoping to at least distract the demonic figure and dash past him but instead was surprised when he felt something collide with the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Picking up the boy, the black clad man through him over his shoulder, making his way back through the temple. His master would like to see the boy for himself, after arriving at the entrance of the temple, Vader was surprised to see his master waiting for him at the entrance." Good work Lord Vader, I do hope the boy is still alive," Vader nodded his head in confirmation," the boy will live." Sidious replied, then load our guest onto the shuttle, it is going a long trip to Coruscant." Without replying Vader exited the temple and Sidious smiled to himself, the storm troopers had located a squad that had been completely decimated, the boy had potential to be a useful tool and he was going to make sure he would reach his potential. Following his apprentice out, Sidious laughed, this boy might even have the potential to replace Vader one day.


End file.
